


Who's da boss?

by CrazyBucket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Field mission with Natasha and Maria. No angst, no crazy injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's da boss?

It was a difficult mission. Every single thing they had planned went wrong, leaving Natasha and Maria on the field to figure things out as they go. They still needed to retrieve information, but they were lost and had already lost count of how many men were waiting for them outside. Natasha went full on spy mode, improvising a plan:

“First we find the first sector, you back me up as I copy the info from the server and we leave here dressed as one of those guys.”

Maria was going to argue, but when Natasha finished her sentence someone started shooting at them, and she decided that moving would be more important than arguing with Natasha. They somehow were able to run and get the information, but as they were exiting someone recognized them.

“Hill, stay here while I handle these guys.” Nat basically barks at her.

Maria completely disregards what Natasha told her to do and she starts following Natasha through the aisles, what becomes really handy when they reach a room with a lot more bad guys than the two guns Natasha was caring could handle.

“I knew this would happen.” Maria promptly grabs a gun and starts shooting, followed by Natasha.

Hill manages to kill most of them with headshots right between their eyes. Nothing that the Black Widow can’t do herself, but given how unusual it was for Natasha to be partnered with Maria it surprised her a little bit.

After a lot of shooting and hitting, they escape the place with a few minor injuries and go to the meeting point for extraction.

“This was more entertaining than I’d hoped for.” Natasha says, looking at Maria. “I really didn’t think they would put that much of a fight.”

“Me neither.” Maria adds. “But we managed.”

“Thanks to you”

“I think we both did a good job” Maria says, giving Nat a small smile.

They wait for the Quinjet, taking comfort in just being able to sit and not move for awhile. When their ride arrives, Nat gets up and picks her stuff up. As she is about to start walking, Maria calls her attention:

“Oh, and Romanoff?“ Hill changes her tone drastically, going back to that inner ice queen demeanor she wears at work.

“Yes, commander?” Natasha questions, immediately noticing the change in tone.

“Don’t tell me what to do unless we are in bed together.” Maria tells her, still using her upmost professional voice. Natasha smirks.

“Duly noted, sir.” The redhead answers and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! another one!


End file.
